


Revolution

by FJSoriano



Series: One shots that grew plot [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I have way too much free time, OK so first series is literally one shots that grew plot, POV Alternating, it is 3 Am when I planned and wrote this out, someone tell me to stop if I upload another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: Attempts to start a revolution has been more and more noticeable as the years pass in Ardahlis. With every year, every month, every day, since La Lune had stopped and was forced to fled the city; the Phantom Scythe had been unstoppable.The public and the castle had realized this of course, but they could do nothing as their heroes was at another country and another life.But this isn't about the upcoming revolution nor political stand of Ardahlis, this was about little Sophia White who was lost at Central Park; the soon-to-be ground zero of the revolution
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lucy/Tristan Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: One shots that grew plot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882108
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Calm before the storm

Messily wiping her tears away, Sophia White turns her head from side to side to find her mother and father. The last she can remember was that her dad was getting her ice cream and her mom was busy catching the butterfly for her. _It was a really pretty butterfly._

The park was really big and there was a lot of people, which made it hard to find her parents. Her mother told her to find police officer if she ever gets lost, but she can't find any. Everyone looks so scary with big guns and scary smiles. _**She wants to go home.**_

She bumped into a strangers leg and looked up. The man she bumped into had black hair and a cold look. He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before saying "May I help you young Miss? It's not safe here" 

Sophia raised her arms, asking to be carried. She didn't know why she did, but she knew that she could trust the man.

To Hermann's, and the other officers surprise; he picked her up without hesitation. Then on, he started to ask her about her parents. 

"Daddy was buying ice cream and mommy was chasing a butterfly for me." She answered innocently. Kym let out a snicker before turning around due to Hermann's glare.

~~She still listened of course. The Captain picking up a little girl was one of those once in a lifetime moments.~~

"Then how did you get lost?" Hermann continued, although a bit stricter due to his Sargent, and other officers, finding the exchange amusing instead of focusing on what was about to come. 

"People was walking and I got lost " 

Chief Sinclair had seen the whole exchange and cheerfully made his way to the Captain; Lieutenant Hawkes by his side "Hermann! In all my years, I would never have thought that you were the type that liked childr-" 

Hermann turned around giving everyone a clearer view of the girl. She had had a familiar shade of Golden eyes, one he is all to familiar with. Actually, one they were all familiar with. 

"Little girl, May I know your mother's maiden name?" The chief asked with an unknown emotion. The officers of the 11th precinct within earshot, had wanted to ask that exact question, but had no chance to because of, well, Hermann. 

"Maiden name?" 

"The name your mother had used before she married your dad" if she did get married, he prayed to the Gods that she did. **_IF_** the girl was **HER** daughter of course. 

"Oh, my mommy's name is Lauren Sinclair!" he air felt more tense by that single sentence. 

The girl herself had confirmed that she was Lauren's daughter. That's good, right? 

Lauren was highly suspected to be one of La Lune, and the fact that she disappeared have done nothing to help her case. 

But this could be a trick by the Phantom Scythe to lower down their guard. That is a reasonable explanation, and highly possible too. 

"And your name is?" The chief continued. One lesson he has learned was to never let go of your composure; and with the current situation in hand, nobody could afford to. 

"My name is" "Sophie!" They instinctively turned to the sound of the shout. There they saw Lauren, hair cut to her shoulders, a worried expression all over her face. 

"Mommy!" Being called by her name, Sophie jumps down from Hermann's arms and into her mother's. 

"Thank you so much for finding her. She suddenly ran away while I wasn't looking" she turned to her daughter and whispered in a strict tone "Don't do that again" 

She turned to the police once again and smiled "Thank you again for finding her, we'll be on our way" 

"Lauren where have you been?! We looked everywhere for you!" William shouted at the top of his lungs while tightly gripping lauren's arm. 

They thought that she just went on a sudden vacation to dispose the rumors, and it worked for a while. They waited for her to come back, but she never did.

"I'm sorry officer, I think you may have mistaken me for someone else" she tried to take back her arm, but he held it tighter. 

"How could I possibly mistake you for someone else?! You've been missing for YEARS! "

"I really think that you are mistaking me for someone else. This is the first time I have arrived in this country, I have lived in France my entire life. "

"What the hell are you talking about?! You've been living her your whole lif-" a small whimper was heard. William didn't realize how loudly he was yelling, and he must've scared the girl. Before he could comfort her though, Lauren shielded the girl away from his line of sight. 

"Officer, I apologize, but I am really not who you are looking for. Best of luck finding her though" Full of authority and confidence, it was the familiar strict tone only Lauren could use. If he doesn't respond in time; she takes over, everyone follows her lead, superior or otherwise; no questions asked

_They have pushed her to the edge, and now that they need her the most, she leaves._

All they could do was watch. Watch as Lauren Sinclair; a friend, officer, and a good person; walk away from the war she has done everything to warn them about; watch as she move back into the comfort of her own life; watch as she leaves without a care in the world. No, she does care. That's why she came back. But she came back for the country, not for them. She's happy living her life without them in it. 

And it hurt more than they imagined it would be. 

Just then, a gunshot was heard. 

They fall, one by one. 

The revolution has begun. 


	2. What pushed HIM to the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's start over somewhere, far away from here. Let's start a life of truth and honesty. Lets stop searching for something that will always be out of our reach." he knows that she wouldn't. He's stupid for even trying to persuade her. 

In a cold, yet unempty, cave were 2 individuals; La Lune to be exact. Inside it, documents, knives, swords, lay splattered across the floor; shelves turned over, and punching bags beaten down mercilessly. Out of anger, out of spite, out of hate*; emotions that should not be unleashed to the world, exploded. Emotions that would only leave a trail of harm and destruction behind

Why were those emotions unleased? La Lune had done everything. EVERYTHING. To stop the Phantom Scythe. And they still failed.

"It was more corrupt than we thought" Kieran admitted, exhaustion visible on his form; the complete opposite of Lauren, who was hell bent tearing down the cave. _And he really can't blame her._

They had finally caught the leader after years and years of undercover work and lies. And what do they get? Disregarded, labelled as international terrorists and liars. That it was all a tactic to bring a much dangerous organization into Ardahlis. That what Lune has been doing was for their own selfish gain, and was a large threat to the country. 

The judge that had let out the statement wasn't even a part of the Phantom Scythe, by any means. He wasn't bribed, the APD made sure of that; nor did he have any personal vandetta with either him, or Lauren. 

As he, himself, had said earlier on. He CHOSE to let go of the leader out of entertainment. **Fucking Entertainment.**

"There is really no way to fix this my dear" he admits once more, further sinking into his seat. 

She turns to him, eyes ablaze with anger, and shouts "And what do you want to do? Stop?! When everything is finally in our reach you want to stop?!"

"Yes! I want to stop!" He raised his voice a little too much as lauren's eyes had indicated, hand subconsciously reaching for her neck. Memories of their fight came back to him. They had apologized and made amends; but it still left a large strain on their relatio-partnership. 

"Lauren, it's been 3 years of this. We keep chasing after the truth and justice, or revenge, or whatever you want to call it now; but why can't you see that everything is too far gone?!" he couldn't help the burst of anger. **_He really couldn't._**

Taking a deep sigh, he looks around the cave "It's too late to fix Ardahlis my love" 

"Please, let's stop. I'm tired from all of this. Yes, it will always be just within our reach, but can't you see that it will remain like that forever. They will always move forward, away from us; no matter how many moves we plan ahead.

"Let's start over somewhere, far away from here. Let's start a life of truth and honesty. Lets stop searching for something that will always be out of our reach." he knows that she wouldn't. He's stupid for even trying to persuade her. 

" **I don't want to.** " she spat "Kieran, this is the only thing that has been pushing me forward for 10 years-" 

"Exactly my point! It's been 13 years Lauren! We need to stop! _**You need to stop!**_ " he knows about Dylan. He knows about her desparation to take down the Phantom Scythe. He knows about her demotion. He knows about how everyone's view of her changed with the same mistake. 

"I told you, I don't want to! Leave if you want! But I'm staying here and finish what we started. With or without you." She turned away from him, headed to the exit. It doesn't take him long to reach her and hold her from behind. She struggled against his hold, but he only held her tighter. After a minute or two, she finally stops resisting and rested her head on his shoulder, eyes tired and slowly losing the fire Kieran had fallen in love with. 

"The only way to convict the leader is if we reveal ourselves as Lune, and me as the Purple hyacinth. After that they'll convict me, it'll be lucky if I just get sent to jail, since they'll most likely hang me." He felt her tense up. He had said nothing but the truth, and she can hear it very well. 

"No" Denial, Sadness, Desperation. It was clear that she did not want him to lose him as much as him with her. 

_We don't always get what we want._

"I don't lie, did I my love?" He asked with a humorless chuckle. 

"Please. Give me a year to spend with you. Let me live life like a normal man with the love of his life for a year. After that-" he stopped for a while, stopping his body from shaking out of fear. He turned her around, then held her hands tightly, not, **and never,** willing to let go. 

"-After that, I'll take responsibility, I promise you. You will get your justice, but let me get my peace and happiness first" _even for a short while._ He was practically begging at this point, but he didn't care. 

He never did. Death, in his eyes, were always just a breath away. With every mission, every kill, he escapes it, or he causes it. 

Death was his everyday companion, and happiness was a long lost treasure. 

All he cared about was living with her--with his happiness-- for a short period of time. 

"I-" 

"I'll come with you, but let me say goodbye first" _always with her own terms_ , he chuckled to himself offering his hand. She takes it like she always would. 

"We have a deal my dear" 

There in the damp cave, another deal was struck, only bound by a single promise. Filled with resentment of the past, uncertainty of the present, and dreadment of the upcoming future. 

\----

She arrives at the precinct, explains her decision to Hermann, and breaks the news to the office. Some take it well; some don't care; some question her, but accepts it nonetheless. 

"How long will your vacation be?" Will asked, surprised by her sudden decision. 

"Around 9 months" she replied, finishing the appointed paperwork. 

"Why so long? You're not pregnant are you?" He let out a small laugh before he furrowed his brows "Are you?" 

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just really tired these past few weeks. I really want some time to myself" right after she finished talking, the door bust open. From it, the blue-haired sergeant ran across the room, and nearly tackled her to the ground. 

"Lauren, Good morning! " Kym looked at her from head to toe, analyzing the casual pink dress and black tights she wore to work "Why are you so dressed up?" 

"I'm going on a vacation" she barely managed to answer, handing the finished paperwork to her lieutenant. 

"Right now? Like right now?" She nodded then turned her head away, unable to look at her friend

"Aawww, How long will you be gone?" 

"A year" 

"A YEAR?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, angst my old friend. I had missed you.
> 
> School got cancelled again and I am **NOT** happy about it. Needless to say, I am now writing out of _spite_ so updates will be regular. Every 3 days. Randomly though. I don't even know myself which chapter on my WIPs I'm working on. 


	3. Exhaustion and decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No one believes them._
> 
> _No one believes her._
> 
> But she can't tell anyone the truth. 

With one final rewrite to the Lune papers, Lauren looks up at the stalactite covered roof of the cave. A thousand thoughts ran through; all too fast for her to understand. 

The decision of the judge. 

A year with Kieran. 

What would be her friends reaction. 

She takes a look around the cave, forcing herself to look away from the bed where her dear subordinate lay; thankfully just asleep. For a moment she considered sleeping beside him, but she couldn't. 

What was the feeling that is holding her from laying beside her? Guilt? Aftermath anger? _Fear?_

Whatever it was, she would be leaving early on in the morning, and should get an appropriate amount of sleep. That was what she told herself when she ran through the Lune documents 3 more times, until the sun rose. 

* * *

**Allendale**

The place where it all began. The place where the gates of hell opened wide for all to see. The place where demons, ~~monsters~~ , came out of; remorseless, and unscathed. That was the place that was supposed to take her to a much simpler life. 

_Ironic._

Not even the flower encrusted arches, nor the polished tiles could stop her mood from becoming sour.

Kym was accompanying her, as per her demand, not a request. She has said her temporary goodbyes to the office, sliding away from them as they analyzed the apparent 'Last Letter' from La Lune. 

"What do you think about Lune?" It was a horrible thing to talk about, especially since she has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with it.

"I don't think that they can end the Phantom Scythe to be honest" kym shrugged, as if everything they had done was childs play. 

"Why?" 

"The people." She answers calmly "There's no way that they can stop the Phantom Scythe even if they dedicate their entire lives to it" 

"How could you say that? They've locked down more members than the APD has in **years** " she tried not to sound defensive, but she was. She was being told that even when her hair is grey, she still won't end the Phantom Scythe. 

"Lauren, I'm not saying that they're bad people. I'm just saying that we know nothing about them. Look, they appeared out of nowhere, and saying that they want to end the Phantom Scythe. Sounds pretty ridiculous when you first think about it, and the people of Ardahlis take everything at face value." 

She was about to open her mouth to retaliate, but then she didn't. Was that how people perceive Lune? Ridiculous and unbelievable? 

Was this the reason no one criticized the judge's decision? Because, to the people's eyes, it was the correct one. Because they have no idea who Lune was. They have no idea why he was doing this. 

_No one believes them._

_No one believes her._

But she can't tell anyone the truth. 

It was easy for her to believe that Lune was right because she was one of them. Because she knew the truth to their deal and identities. She never thought what everyone would think of them as terrorists, and liars; instead of the crime vigilantes they first started off. 

> The thing is... 
> 
> You try to help them, 
> 
> But you're still the bad one. 

She was blind to the possibility of Ardahlis not believing their good intentions. And that has lead to this. 

* * *

She opened the door of the cabin, face to face with a sketchbook instead of Kieran. She blinked a couple of times, the sketchbook slowly backing away. 

"Awww, I got your face wrong" Kieran whined as he reached for the eraser. 

"How?" She knows that Kieran has her memorized like the back of his hand, thus eradicating the possibility of 'making her face wrong'

"I thought you would be mad or even sad; not happy" he shrugged, tilting the paper in different angles. 

"You don't want me to be?" She sat down beside him, taking his hand in her own. He was not too happy with this as he could only use one hand to erase the melancholic expression of the woman in charcoal. 

"No, I want you to be. I just,... I didn't think that you would be happy with leaving behind everything you've worked for" she wasn't, to be honest. But at the same time, _she couldn't care less_. 

"Let me see what you made" she leans over his arm blocking the artwork. He continues to pry it away from her, leading her to try to grab it even more. After a minute, he lets her have it, preferring to dig through the mountain that was their luggage, for... something. 

Back at his drawing, she had wondered if this was truly a drawing, not a moment stolen from time. He had perfected every detail, from her clothes, to the very strands of her hair. There was one mistake though, there was a rose held securely on her left hand. 

She looked down at her own; and sure enough, there was a lavender rose hanging loosely between her palm and fingers. 

Just as she was about to address the gift held in her hand, a wave of exhaustion hit her. She can feel her eyelids start to get heavy, her body slowly starting to fall asleep. She placed her head on Kieran's shoulder, listening to the sound of the wheels of the train against the rusting rails. 

~

_"There's no way that they can stop the Phantom Scythe even if they dedicate their entire lives to it"_

_"Sounds pretty ridiculous when you first think about it, and the people of Ardahlis take everything at face value."_

Even her dreams they still haunt her. 

The sense of responsibility, the endless-now dwindling-desire to end the Phantom Scythe. 

It was all so tiring. 

Would be so hard to just rest? 

Is it such a mistake to simply be tired? 

Tired to being the hero in the dark. Tired from saving a country that doesn't want to be saved. Tired of constantly making breakthroughs, yet nothing ever happens to them. Tired from... all this. 

Don't get her wrong, she still cares for them. She will never stop caring. She just doesn't want to prove herself to people who won't listen. She just wants to stop trying to save the entirety of Ardahlis out of the need for revenge, or spite, or even justice. She was tired, not alone, but tired.

One decision was all it took for her to realize how exhausted she was; mentally, physically, and emotionally. 

You can only fight the world for so long; that one day, you wake up, you're numb to it all. You're numb to the harsh words of your superior. You're numb to seeing murders planned and gruesome. Because that is how the world works. You tried to fight it. You tried to convince everyone around you, but it is just not enough. It is never enough. Make one mistake and they put you down until you surrender and follow with your head down low. 

Maybe that's why there is never any change. Maybe was someone like her. Someone who would do anything--sacrifice anything--to end the Phantom Scythe. But like her, they got beaten down again, and again, and again. No matter their discoveries, no matter the amount of determination, no matter how much effort they put in; they will just be moved to the side. Disregarded until they give in to the system. 

That was how the Phantom Scythe really stops anyone from **even** getting close to destroying them. They scare you. They make sure that your morals are crushed (into a million pieces), and when you finally give in, they finish you. By guns in alleyways, murders in houses; if you're notable enough, they send one of their assassins to kill you. All because you were dangerous. Because you can get your morals back; YOU can come back. Stronger, Better, and with more capacity to destroy them than ever before. 

And leaving her alive was their worst mistake yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Baker Kiki or Farmer Kiki in the next chap


End file.
